The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kalanchoe plant, botanically known as Kalanchoe blossfeldiana, and known by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Forever Midi Bright Pinkxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Bright Pinkxe2x80x99 was developed in a controlled breeding program in Ashtabula, Ohio by crossing Mikkelsen Seedling No. 92-178-7 (seed parent) (unpatented) with Mikkelsen Seedling No. 93-362-1 (pollen parent) (unpatented). The seed and pollen parents are proprietary breeding lines which have not been sold or made publicly available in this country. The plant is perennial but typically used as an annual in the floriculture industry.
Asexual reproduction by stem cuttings taken by the inventor in Lompac, Calif. has shown that the unique features of this new Kalanchoe are stabilized and are reproduced true to type in successive propagations.
The following characteristics distinguish the new Kalanchoe from other cultivated Kalanchoes of this type known to the inventor. The characteristics are described with comparative reference to the cultivars Baluran (unpatented) and Sensation (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,727).
1. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Bright Pinkxe2x80x99 has flowers colored Red-Purple Group 67C while xe2x80x98Baluranxe2x80x99 has flowers colored of Red-Purple Group 57D and xe2x80x98Sensationxe2x80x99 has flowers colored Red-Purple Group 57C.
2. The flowers in the florescence of xe2x80x98Forever Midi Bright Pinkxe2x80x99 are 17 mm in diameter which is larger than the flower diameter of xe2x80x98Baluranxe2x80x99 (14 mm) and xe2x80x98Sensationxe2x80x99 (15 mm).
3. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Bright Pinkxe2x80x99 has a more rounded dense growth habit than xe2x80x98Baluranxe2x80x99 or xe2x80x98Sensationxe2x80x99 which each have a somewhat open and more upright growth habit. 
4. The leaf lobes of xe2x80x98Forever Midi Bright Pinkxe2x80x99 almost undulate while the leaf lobes of xe2x80x98Sensationxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Baluranxe2x80x99 are much more crenate. 
5. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Bright Pinkxe2x80x99 has a much shorter internode between terminal flower on main stem and first branches of 2.5 cm than that of xe2x80x98Baluranxe2x80x99 (5 cm) and xe2x80x98Sensationxe2x80x99 (4 cm.
6. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Bright Pinkxe2x80x99 has an 8.5 to 9 week flowering response time which is similar to xe2x80x98Baluranxe2x80x99 but earlier than xe2x80x98Sensationxe2x80x99 at 10.5 weeks.
7. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Bright Pinkxe2x80x99 has leaves that are 9 to 10 cm long which is similar to xe2x80x98Sensationxe2x80x99 with xe2x80x98Baluranxe2x80x99 having smaller leaves at 8to 9 cm long.